Morticia's game
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Morticia plays a little game with Gomez.. Rated M for sexual content *I do not own the Addams family*


Morticia watched as the sun sank into the horizon allowing darkness to envelop the reeking swamp that surrounded her. Her game had worked far better than she had planned, since Gomez was still yet to be seen. All day she toyed with him, teasing him relentlessly until she knew she was treading too close to his breaking point. Naturally she used her usual charms: speaking French, offering a coy smile, letting her gaze linger a little too long. They each worked wonders, Gomez had been pawing at her every chance he got, but he was left unsatisfied in all his attempts. She did not even grant him the small pleasure of a kiss. Each time he tried to show physical affection, she found an excuse to dissolve the heated moment. She seduced then released leaving a very frustrated husband to groan as she walked away. Morticia couldn't help it. She knew that in his aroused state his eyes focused on her, so she made sure her hips were his focus as she wiggled away. The audible torment he expressed was a special treat for his cunning wife.

Facing him during their family dinner was a true test of her own will power. His eyes were hungry, staring at his wife with a fierceness that made her swoon. Betraying her cool façade, her breath hitched, causing her chest to lift and heart to pound. There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he witnessed her body's reaction to his gaze. She collected herself, the game was going so well that she couldn't bear to give in to her own desire just yet. A warm hand found her knee under the table, strong fingers grasping at her dress. No one else seemed to notice the intensity between them, carrying on with their conversations. His hand grew bolder, travelling slowly up her thigh dragging the fabric of her dress with it. The attempt to seduce her was working, his purposefully teasing pace instantly awakened her desire. Calculating his next move, Gomez stopped his venture up her thigh, his now immobile hand burning into her body. His fingers gently drew circles in the dip of her inner thigh. Morticia could not let him win just yet. She knew that if she gave him the slightest invitation to continue, he would throw her onto the table and finally relieve their day long tension. He had done it before. Everyone would scurry out of the room, knowing that Gomez and Morticia were oblivious to their surroundings when completely possessed by one another. Not tonight, she thought, she was having too much fun with him. It surprised everyone when she abruptly excused herself stating that she needed to take a walk.

That was how she found herself at the swamp. She assumed Gomez would follow her immediately, but was baffled when there was no sign of him. As she began to doubt the effectiveness of her little game, strong hands wrapped around her from behind pulling her against his body. She could smell the smoke on his clothes and feel his warm breath on her neck. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled, exhaling a husky "Cara mia." A small smile played on her lips as she feebly attempted to escape from his embrace. When he felt her pulling away, he turned her in his arms and tightened his hold. His body forced her back against the rough, sappy bark of a tree. "Tish," he began, a note of heartbreak lining his tone. "Can it be that the day has finally come that I repulse you? Can you not bear the thought of being my wife any longer, of sharing my bed? Have I done something to cause you to retract your love? Querida, if you say it is so, I will end myself. No longer will I plague your beautiful eyes or trouble your precious heart. A world where you do not love me, is not something I can survive in." His eyes were searching hers, waiting for his damnation, yet all he saw was love. She lifted her hands to caress each side of his face, marveling in the little stabs of stubble against her fingertips.

"No, Mon cher." That was all it took to ease his worries. He pressed his lips against hers, her hands dropping to his broad chest. She was pressed harder into the tree, Gomez's weight pleasantly suffocating her. When he pulled away, he placed his hands over hers and asked, "Why have you avoided my love all day, Tish?" She smiled mischievously, "To torture you, Darling." He growled at that, capturing her lips once again in a bruising kiss. Fists clenched around her slender wrists and raised her arms above her head, bark scratching at the back of her hands. His left hand held her wrists in place, while his right began to explore her. It cupped her delicate jawline, tilting her head higher to allow him better access to her parted lips. Then it slid down her neck, fingers tickling her sensitive skin as they crossed her clavicle and flirted with the swell at the top of her breasts. She felt the sudden loss of skin on skin contact as his hand continued its journey down her body over her dress. He stopped momentarily on her breast, letting his hand close around the aching flesh. This elicited a soft moan from Morticia, the vibrations erotically transferring from her lips to his. He seized her swollen bottom lip between his teeth, causing another moan to escape his wife. She was becoming putty in his hands, if he was not pressed so tightly against her, she was sure her knees would have given out. She felt his warm hand grow rougher as he pulled at her waist and hip. They were so close, and even the smallest movement rubbed her body enticingly against his. Warm and wet, his mouth attacked her neck. "Gomez…" she pleaded. His lust filled eyes met hers, and a wide wild smile spread across his face. "Cara Mia, do you see what happens when you torment me?" She smiled staring victoriously into his eyes, and nodded. "Do it more often." He commanded pulling her hip against him, his lips hovering teasingly above hers yet unwilling to kiss or bite. She leaned into him, kissing him fervently, enjoying the guttural groan he produced as he pushed against her. Yes, her game worked exceedingly well, she thought as Gomez began to consume her flesh under the veil of night.


End file.
